


a jumbled start

by disapppear



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapppear/pseuds/disapppear
Summary: Woohyun emails Sunggyu about an assignment. Sunggyu responds.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	a jumbled start

**Author's Note:**

> Look, you somehow clicked on this and ended up here. Thank you. Despite the most basic summary I've ever written, you chose to come here. Or maybe you clicked on accident. Either way, this is your fate.
> 
> For more clarity, this is based off a tweet I found [here](https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/2017-05/31/11/asset/buzzfeed-prod-fastlane-03/sub-buzz-23668-1496244771-7.png?downsize=700:*&output-format=auto&output-quality=auto).

Kim Sunggyu-ssi,

I believe that I reimebmer you said we, as us studens, would be able to send you our papers for classs for you to look at over before we turn them in to cColin if we got them to you by the 28th of September. I unfortumately got my wisdom teeth sliced outr and have not been reacting very well to the surgeryy nor the medicatioon i were given/ so I do mot thimk that I will be able to habe my paper finishrd by Tuesday at all. Is tehere any way i would b able to send you my paper at any later date??? I wnt to do very good on this paper you know becauyse i like to do well in my classes. please sir i woerked very hard and thought that i would be abel to finish it on timme but my doctor said I will most likelly not be normal again until at least Chuseok rice cake. If you say no then that is okay but i would be sad and i would realyyylik e it if you said yes. Thank you Sunggyu, m y dude.

Nam Woohyun (pronounced WHOO-hyuh-nnn) (if you weree wondering)

P.S. I will answer youpr questions in clas forevr so theere are not anymore awkward silence. and i will buy you expo markers that work (even thougjh our tuition should pay for markers that work)

love you bye

***********

Woohyun,

I will extend your due date to Friday at 11:59pm. Please make sure it is submitted online by then. You may hand in the hard copy in class next Monday - I’ve already discussed this with Professor Colin and he is understanding of your situation. I wish you a quick recovery and hope you feel better soon. 

Take care,

Kim Sunggyu

Philosophy TA

P.S. You already answer most of my questions in class. I admire your enthusiasm. I would appreciate it if you could give other students a chance to respond. It’s not fair for me to choose favorites in this class. :) 

P.P.S. I have bought expo markers so you do not have to do that. Rest well. See you soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> <3 Thank you for reading, please come again. I'll miss you.


End file.
